The BlueTransite
by Interface84
Summary: When the day of apocalypse has come.


Prologue  
  
The World In Peril  
  
---------------------------------- Monica --------------------------------- -  
  
It's horrible. People everywhere are dying. For what reason, I do not know. The assassins are strange demons that have been advancing from the Myst. They kill to create more of their kind. The leader of this allegiance of dark warriors is ruthless and relinquishes nothing that lives. But I have made a promise, no, a vow that I will put a stop to this madness for good.  
I am Monica, of the beautiful and magical city of Feign. Born as a princess and trained adequately in the art of elemental magic. A strange and mysterious woman gave me a crystal pendant when I was quite young. Prophecies have told of this crystal pendant, and was said that 'tis to possess such great power that not even the most skilled magician on the face of this planet would have the power to control it.  
Within the last several nights that have come to pass, there has been an immense dark energy in the air. The energy it was releasing was unbelievably strong, and had me quite frightened by this new feeling of darkness. My father said he could not sense it's presence and that there was nothing to worry about. But when I looked deep into his eyes, I had absolute proof that some creature is coming, with powers far surpassing that of which the citizens of our kingdom could possibly come to obtain. Since that night forward, there have been consecutive attacks, and many lives have already been lost. My handmaiden, Janice, and I have been doing what we can to stop them. We have rescued the ones that we could, but the others... I dare not speak of their fate.  
During the second day that followed after this crisis had emerged, I heard a shuddering cry of pain echo through the castle. I ran down the main hall, and skidded as I turned to the stairway to the left. Halfway up the stairs, I had stopped to insure that the direction that I had been heading in was correct. I heard an ear piercing noise similar to a scream but a million times sharper. The air grew more humid as I cut around the corner, only to discover that all the screams and cries were coming from none other than my father's bedroom. I feared the worst, and hesitated to open the door. But then I once again heard that cry echoing through my head and hesitated no longer. I shattered the door with an ice spell, leaving only smoke in it's path. I passed through the smoke revealing some female in a clock. Her left cheek contained a faint image of a dark dragon. She held my father by the neck, tightly. As she prepares to toss him, the symbol on her cheek began to glow red, and appeared a lot clearer. She Tossed him across the room like a rag doll, then peered into my eyes as her symbol started to glow dark light. Suddenly everything, all around me changed. I could sense, no, I could smell the dark energy flowing all around me. Slowly an image came to my mind, but 'tis an image of eternal darkness. Millions of demons were attacking the kingdom. I could see more coming from miles away. The sight of them turned my face white and my heart seemed to have stopped for moments. I was so terrified I could not move even the slightest bit (not to mention that I was flying in the air). But at the four points of entry to our kingdom, stood four humans. Were they going to battle all those dark creatures on their own? They must be mad! But wait, they did not seem to be ordinary humans either. I could not sense their energy, nor could I sense the energy of the enemies. I wasn't too sure if they were actually there, or, for that matter, if I was even there. But even though I was not able to sense the aura of their energy, I knew they were going to be more powerful than I could possibly imagine.  
One of their attacks penetrated through each of the men easily taking out hundreds of the demons like they were nothing. I studied them carefully, and it seemed that one looked familiar. Could it possibly be... no. But yet, one of them looked awfully familiar, but I just couldn't make out whom it was. It seemed like I knew that person since birth. or almost that long. Then I realized... that was... my father, except he was different, but in what way. His skin his beard his hair. That must have been decades ago. All this thought about my father suddenly made me realize that I was still in my father's room. I had caste an ice spell and shattered the door, but what happened after that. I thought hard, was it a demon, or was it a dark lord. Battling the living dead for two days straight can really create some mixed memories. Memories scattered everywhere, and then there was the one. The piercing eye that I gazed right into enabling... THE SLEEP SPELL!  
The dark energy vanished, and I found myself on the floor unconscious. I slowly opened my eyes, finding my father lying on the floor, with some...red, dripping from his chest, that his arm was clutching so very tightly. It was blood! My father was bleeding; all I could do was think of a healing spell that would work on him. 'Don't panic' I told myself, but it was just no use.  
"FATHER!!!" I mourned as I fell to my knees trying to in effort to comfort him. But I hadn't been much help, for he was continuously comforting me. I tried to call for a healer, but my father clutched his hand to my leg, before I was able to get up.  
"Monica. There's something I need to tell you." He sounded disturbed. I tried as hard as I could to listen, but how could I listen at a time like this. My father was laying there...dying, and there was nothing I could do. "Don't cry. I have lived my life, and now 'tis my time to go. I will miss you, but I have no regrets. For I know that you, and many others will save our world from a certain defeat that had once come so near to happen. It has been told in the ancient scroll of the Transites." He said with a faint smile, holding back the pain.  
  
When the day of apocalypse has come.  
Earth, Fire, Ice, Light,  
They are the elements of Nature,  
sworn to protect it from harm,  
They must seek out the BlueTransite,  
only at that will they have power enough,  
to overcome this darkness, and defeat  
the evil within themselves.  
  
"The darkness in this scroll, once known as a mythical creature who was created after his life force was completely consumed by dark energy. He was then known as The Dark Transite."  
"The Dark Transite? I've...heard that name...before. But...it was only...supposedly...a myth." The real fear of darkness was beginning to take over this weak sense of fear when I heard the name of the one that's life force was completely consumed by the darkness, The Dark Transite.  
"No, he is very real, but only in his spiritual form at the moment. But that may not last for long. He needs many souls of any species in order to resurrect himself. But what he must have to insure that his return will be complete, is an evil, and powerful host to gain him almost twice as much power than his last form." He once again had that disturbing look. "He wants revenge on the chosen ones that had once defeated him, and sealed him away to a nether dimension."  
"So I believe that you are one of the human warriors that had given him such a terrible defeat, and that sealed him away?" I inquired, remembering the 'dream'.  
"I..." He couldn't answer. I don't think he knew how to tell it to me. "Well, you see...many years ago there were these two young boys, Alex and Robin, who had dreams to become heroes, and completely defeat the dark creatures of this world. They had many allies on their quest for glory. Many that stayed throughout the journey, and a few left..." His eyes started to water. But were his eyes watering because of the pain, or if because of the painful memories.  
"So 'tis You..., Alex..., Robin..., and one other that had defeated The Dark Transite" I presumed my father was one of them, because of the fact that he knew this story so well, and because of the dream.  
"What would possibly give you the idea that I had aided Alex and Robin in their quest, and what has made you believe that there was another." He smirked. I felt a great warmth within to watch him smile like that, for it may be my last chance to see him smile. But if that may be true, then I must give him complete attention, for I feel that my journey will start soon.  
"Lucky guess?" I pretended I didn't know.  
"Monica, there's something you need to have. Can you go to my drawer? The tall one, yes, now can you help me get my wand from in there?  
The crystal pendant started to glow faintly when I neared the old, dusty oak wood drawer. I lightly took the handle knob, and opened the drawer, hearing a loud creaking noise. I looked around, but only one object had caught my eye. It was a beautiful shining wand in the corner, partially wrapped in and old tattered cloth. I removed the cloth and glazed at the staff. It glimmered like the finest piece of jewelry and appeared to not have a single fingerprint on it. It was magnificently designed, and contained a blue orb in the center. The blue orb glowed similarly to the pendent almost as if it were calling it. I backed out of the drawer and handed the wand to my father.  
"Use it to aid you in finding the those related to my former ally's Alex, Robin, And Dawn. With them as a team, I can come to believe that you may just be able to stand a chance against The Dark Transite. "His eyes slowly closed as he spoke. "I...wish you...Good...luck...my...princess..."  
"FATHER!!!" tears poured out as I held him tight to my body. I don't know where to start, I don't know if I can make it. Why...Why did you have to leave me now. 'Don't be afraid...'It seemed as if someone were speaking to me. 'Do not give up, I will always be with you no matter what happens.' I hear you father. I will not be afraid any longer. "And I will not fail you father." and with that vow that I whipped the tears from my face, and intended to complete this mission, and defeat The Dark Transite, for the man that I once called my father. 


End file.
